


A Chilly Valentine's

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: A certain lion's nap is interrupted by a certain herbivore...
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Chilly Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> So... Was gonna write a birthday and Valentine's fic for Divus... Plans fell apart because I haven't been completely satisfied with anything I'd made lately, both with art and writing... Wasn't gonna write a Valentine's fic at all... And then thought about Mr. Kingscholar, one of the lights of my life... Who I wanna snuggle and take depression naps with... And here we are.
> 
> Honestly I just wrote this out today and lazily read over it so like. Probably could've been better and not as over the place, but if I did that it wouldn't be posted on Valentine's, so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (That and I don't write to be good, but to enjoy it LMAOO.)
> 
> Anyway despite that I hope you enjoy, so thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice day/night!

No matter where you looked, it was impossible to not find a layer of white accompanying it.

It was unexpected, to say the least. The weather had predicted some light snow, but nothing as extreme as this… Very few dorms were spared from the sudden onslaught of freezing snow that surrounded campus grounds, namely Ignihyde and Scarabia, (though even they suffered from the freezing chill…) Savannaclaw however… Was not so lucky, and that was a fact that everyone mourned, none so much more than it’s very own Leader…

Leona grumbled as he clutched the sheets tighter around his body, yet found no extra warmth to ward off the cold draft that began to seep through even his thick comforter. For just a moment, he considered leaving to find more blankets, but the moment he pulled them away, feeling the shock of cold tear through his very soul, it was quickly forgotten.

… Truly… Days like these were the worst of all… Despite all his problems back home, at least he never had to deal with THIS type of hell…

“HEYY~! LEONAA~!” The rapping of his door only worsened his mood, the lion rolling over and remaining quiet in hopes that the intruder would leave. “LEONA, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE, OPEN UP.”

“... Tch…” He didn’t move an inch. Ruggie groaned from outside, but simply allowed himself in. The poor hyena was head-to-toe in hand-me-down coats and shirts, still shivering despite the protection. It was clear he was a little miffed to see the House Leader still in bed, but it was the one time he couldn’t exactly blame him… (The only reason he’d gotten up himself was due to a fight breaking out over the last packet of cocoa mix… Man, he wished he had some hot cocoa right now...)

“... Are you just going to stand there, or actually say something? At the very least, close the damn door…”

“Jeez, alright, alright!” With a click, the world was closed off once more, leaving just the two of them. “Jack said [Name]’s here looking for ya. No idea what they’re doing out and about in this weather, so I guess it’s gotta be important…”

“The herbivore…?” He thought for a minute, back to the days that all blurred together into one, yet… No, he couldn’t remember asking for their company. If it involved them… He would at least vaguely remember. “... Why’re they here?”

“Like I’d know! Jack asked too, but they refused to say anything!”

“Then go ask!”

“Are you crazy?! I’m a scrawny little guy! The moment I’d step out there, I’d freeze!”

“Ugh… Fine, I’ll go, so scram!” Ruggie didn’t wait another minute, dashing out the door to meet the warm, loving embrace of his own bed once more, leaving the other man all alone… “... Whatever this is, it better be important…”

It was a losing battle, forcing himself away from the sheets… The soft, fluffy fabric was akin to a siren’s call each and every moment it glided across his skin, a cruel reminder of what was being lost as his body was soon being exposed to the horrific chill akin to death itself… For once, he was grateful he wore something more than a pair of boxers to sleep, otherwise, he’d surely have succumbed to an eternal sleep…

(Though, for a moment too long, he considered how bad such a thing would really be…)

There was little in the way of warm clothes he actually had, so save one of the few sweatshirts he owned, it was just jeans and boots like normal, the closet jacket (his lettermen from Magilift he was forced to get,) tossed on before he stormed out the door… (Only to return a few moments later, tossing aside everything in his drawer for a beanie to protect his poor ears before leaving once more.)

It didn’t take long to find them, shivering, teeth clacking as they stood right outside the dorm, bundled up in raggedy old coats… Surprisingly, that first-year was nowhere to be found, but he could care less at this point. The moment they spotted him, they smiled, a sweet, genuine one, before another gust of wind blew past, making them shiver… They clutched a bundle close to their chest, it’s scent unmistakable…

“... Don’t tell me you came out in this weather just for that…” He was annoyed, of course. It doesn’t matter how “kind” the gesture was, it was an idiotic one. They smiled again, though this one was tinged with a mix of embarrassment and shame.

“I was worried they wouldn’t last long in this weather…” He glanced around, making sure no one was around.

“... Hurry up, let’s get out of here.” It was far from a friendly touch, his hand taking their own and yanking them towards the large dorm ahead, yet… At the same time, that was just the type of person he was. Nihilistic, forceful… Yet, at the same time, the fact he even bothered to come out spoke so much about his feelings. They knew that he could’ve just remained in bed, uncaring about them, yet he did anyway…

Their hand gripped onto his own a little tighter, heart fluttering when barely, just barely felt him reciprocate…

The halls were dead silent, not a single soul around… Very few students actually remained in Savannaclaw, deciding to stay with friends in other, more insulated dorms. Had he been a less prideful man… Well, actually, that was impossible, he’d always have too much pride to ask for help over something so stupid. Either way, it just meant the two would mostly be alone, which he couldn’t be upset about. (It meant he wouldn’t have to deal with that furball…) It didn’t take long for the two to arrive at his room, the door shut and locked firmly behind. 

That very same moment, he gave them a blank look, a single eyebrow raised.

“... Um… Ah… I, um…” They clutched the bundle tightly to them, taking a deep breath. “... Here! Just take them!” It was shoved into his arms, the flush green leaves and tan cloth tickling against his skin.

Flowers, just as he’d thought. Bright yellow and red roses, accompanied by sunflowers, just for him.

… Just the mere sight of them made him laugh.

“H-hey… If you don’t like them, that’s fine, just… Don’t laugh, anything but that…” They looked ready to flee, but such escape was no longer a possibility, now that they’d foolishly wandered into the lion’s den.

“Oh, herbivore… How could I not? Getting me of all people something like this? It’s a farce, if I’ve ever seen one… Though, it’s a cute one, I’ll give you that.” The petals were caked with light frost, yet it did little to harm their glow. If anything, it only seemed to enhance their color further… Surely, if he were any other man, the gesture would mean much more to him… “Well… I suppose it’s only fair I give you something in return. I don’t like owing favors.” The bouquet was tossed onto a table, almost knocking over a lamp in the process. 

“Oh, um, you don’t have to Leona! … Besides, don’t you all celebrate White Day here? If that’s the case, shouldn’t you wait until th-”

“Too long. Now… If you don’t give me a suggestion, I might just take things into my own hands, [Name]...” The feel of his cold claws slipping under their shirt, dipping into the skin just beneath made them shiver.

“A-ah, Leona…”

“Mm? What is it? Too scared of the big, bad lion to speak?” Gently, the two found themselves sitting atop his bed, [Name] trapped firmly on his lap with little chance to escape… They tried uttering a word, yet nothing but a whimper escaped, feeling his hands slip into the waistband of their pants. “Good… I like prey that’s afraid of me… Now why don’t we get rid of all this? You won’t be needing it by the time I’m through with you…”

They simply nodded, the lion rewarding his meal with a teasing nip to their lower lip, before his hands quickly went to work, unbuttoning the old slacks before tugging them down entirely, finding… Another pair of slacks. (Fair enough, he supposed.) That pair was soon removed, the fabric tossed aside. He took a moment, running his hands along the smooth skin of their thighs, marveling in the way it trembled beneath his touch… Now, whether it was from the weather, or him, he could care less at that moment, wanting nothing more than to see the rest of them, the parts reserved for his gaze only.

“Raise your arms, unless you’d prefer for me to just rip this off.” There was a slight hesitation, almost as if they’d considered the latter, but ultimately they complied. He was a bit disappointed, lazily tugging off the sweater and shirts beneath, until they remained in nothing more but their undergarments… They were still shivering. He supposed he could be a little kind…

“Hey, get up quickly.” They followed his command, watching as he began to remove his own clothing. The beanie was yanked off, ears flattening at the loss, and soon his sweatshirt was peeled away with little ceremony as well. Despite that, their breath hitched, eyes focused on the board shoulders and firm muscle suddenly revealed to them. It was almost enough to make him regret not drawing it out longer, yet he couldn’t be damned, kicking off his boots with the same attitude, and jeans too, until he was just as bare as them…

Though, he picked his jacket back up from the bed, pushing it into their own arms. 

“Go on, put it on.” They took it from him with a wide smile.

“A-ah… Thank you…!” Watching them, they felt a little too eager to put it on. One by one, each sleeve was put on, the fabric practically swallowing them whole with how awkwardly it fit their frame compared to his own…

“Hehe...H-how does it look?” … This was a mistake. How was he supposed to control himself with such a delectable sight right in front of him? Especially as they twirled around, as if it were some fancy outfit to be proud of, and not a sign of their demise, until they noticed him. “... Leona?”

He wasn’t sure what to say, so he said nothing. His actions would have to speak for him.

They were tossed to the bed, lost but excited beneath him, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that dumb grin off their face. He wanted to claw them, mark them, until they truly realized what horrid beast they were dealing with, that he wasn’t some kind, misunderstood prince that just needed a “friend”, but a monster who’d ward away all…

Because that’s what he was, from the moment he was born. A pitiful, detestable cub, who was doomed to become said monster from the start.

Whatever fabric remained was torn away, the lion uncaring of where the scraps went off too as he held their body close to his own, finding his sweet, innocent prey far warmer than anything else he could possibly imagine. Their hands glided along his back, feeling out the dips and groves of his taut body, even daring as to dig their nails into the spot right above his tail. That was the first bite. Light, but warning. A threat of what was to come if they continued on this path, yet instead of the cry he desired, one of fear, submission, it was the exact opposite. A cry of delight, pleasure…

He hated it. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it…

He bit again, and again, from their neck, their chest, hips, thighs… Even going so far as to nip at their hands with a growl, yet they still looked at him with those same, loving eyes… As if they were seeing something he couldn’t.

As if they truly saw how weak he really was…

“... Leona? Are you okay?” The hand gently touching his cheek snapped him from his thoughts, and it was only now that he realized he must’ve zoned out. [Name] sat up from the mattress, taking a seat next to him with concerned eyes… They reminded him of the same eyes of everyone back home, yet… There was something, off, about them…

“... I’m fine.” It was obvious they didn’t believe him.

“... Do you want to talk about it?” Not really, but did he really have a choice? … He knows he does, but… He can’t deny his own want for answers.

“... Why do you keep showing up? You’ve seen it for yourself, right? I’m just some deadbeat. At least those other idiots are entertaining…” 

“... “Entertaining,” is a way to put it…” They shuffled a bit, tugging his jacket closer to them as they pondered their next words. “... You’re hurt. You’re someone who’s been hurt by their family, all for existing, whether or not they realize it. Someone who feels that they’ll never find happiness, and that there’s no reason to, not with how clear your fate seems to be…”

“... Hmph, so it’s because you think I’m broken? That you’re some special glue that can put me back together?” They smiled, but it was forced. They had a habit of smiling in uncomfortable situations.

“I’m not naïve. Even if your feelings aren’t your fault, the only one who could fix them if yourself. Others can only help. I just happen to stick around because… I have an idea of how it feels, that crippling loneliness that after a while, you can’t even recognize anymore as loneliness… That feeling of wanting to disappear, because it feels that nothing will ever change... At first, I just wanted to try and be friends, just so you’d feel as if there’s someone who cared about you, but now…” They had already grown quiet, yet now they were practically silent. He’s sure that if it weren’t for his hearing, he’d have missed their next words entirely.

“... You feel like a comfort I’ve never had. Sure, you’re a bitter, spiteful man, but… You’re the only person here I feel completely safe with. All those times we’d howl at the moon, laughing at our misfortunes, while damning those partly to blame, lazing about together on our beds, unable to muster the strength to do anything more… Those aren’t just sides of me I’d share with anyone, you know, and even despite all that… I genuinely enjoy your company. I love your smile, those sarcastic quips of yours… I mean, I even wandered through all this just to give you flowers, you know! … They weren’t cheap, either…” The human paused, taking the moment to lean against his shoulder. At this point, the two had long since forgotten about the chill that nipped at their bodies, only aware of each other.

“... I do genuinely care about you, Leona. Not as a prince, or Kingscholar… But as you. Even if you don’t feel the same way, you’re genuinely one of my best friends, both in this world, and my own…” The words were spoken with such seriousness, that there was no room for debate… But quickly, they grew nervous, realizing how severely the mood had changed. “... And the sex is great. That too.”

That was obviously true, but it clearly was more of an attempt to lighten the mood, if anything. They were clearly hoping it’d work, wringing their hands together in anxiety…

“Hm… Aha… AHAHAHAHA!!!” 

“STOP LAUGHING AT ME DAMNIT!” The light flick they gave didn’t hurt in the slightest, and only assumed to amuse him further, the man howling out so much that even his stomach began to cramp up. “Man… I’m never telling you anything ever again if all you’re gonna do is laugh!”

“How could I not?! Speaking so seriously… It was like watching some cheap hero in a play, talking about feelings and all that!” However, despite his words, they found themselves pulled closer to him. “But… It was cute, so I suppose I’ll keep you around… At the very least, things would be a little less boring…” Just looking at them fume silently was more than proving that already, so he decided to aggravate them further, giving them a smug grin. “Besides… You said it yourself, right? That the sex was great… Well, it’d be a waste to just stop now, wouldn’t it?”

“Y… You…!” [Name] found themselves pinned back to the bed once more, hands raised above with one larger one keeping them in place. “It’s not fair! How come you’re the only one who’s allowed to call me cute?!” He snickered at that, removing his hand with the expectation of their own to remain, before tossing the blankets over them, descending beneath them.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s because you are cute. Me on the other hand… Well, I’m the exact opposite.”

“Liar!” He raised a brow beneath the sheets, spreading their legs apart beneath so he could fit between their legs. “You’re ADORABLE! You think I don’t see the way your ears perk up when you see me during school? Or that one time you snuck your vegetables onto my plate after Grim stole my tuna wrap at lunch?!”

“I-I was just trying to get rid of them…!” 

“Then why didn’t you just throw them away? Oh, and then there was the time I caught you snuggling my hoodie I’d forgotten here, an-”

“Ugh, you’re too loud!” He stopped their rant with a broad lick across their lower lips, enjoying the way they keened. “Much better~”

“A-ah…!” His hands grabbed their hips, making sure to keep them in place. “... I can never get over how weird it feels…” They squirmed again, feeling his tongue leave another, broad lick across them.

“My tongue? If anything, yours is the weird one… It’s so soft, and smooth… What good does that do you?” He took a moment to adjust their legs, allowing for a more comfortable angle, before pressing his face against their heat, taking a whiff of their intoxicating scent. “... Well, I suppose it’s not all bad. It does feel nice on my di-”

“Don’t you DARE finish that sente-mm~!” One of their hands snuck beneath the sheets, entangling itself in his hair despite it’s prior instructions. He was having far too much fun to care, however, flicking his tongue against their clit in just the way they loved, gently nipping the tiny bud with his fangs… All while his favorite, little herbivore did their best to contain their moans, despite them practically being alone in the dorm. “T-that’s…”

“Good? Wonderful? Perhaps even perfect?” They groaned, tugging his head closer.

“... Yeah… It’s perfect… You’re perfect…” His tail swished in delight from the praise as he continued to dine upon them, hungry for more, all that they could give, and then whatever more he could take. One of his hands left their thighs, leaving behind bright-red indents from where his nails had dug into the skin, before he pressed the tips of two, long fingers inside, hearing them gasp. “Ah, don’t tease me, please…”

“Hm? I don’t know… I quite enjoy doing so.” And he probably would’ve, had it not been for his own needs. He could feel it, the way his cock twitched within it’s cloth confines, and quite frankly, he wanted nothing more than to pick up from earlier, to ravage them like the beast he was… But strangely enough, that felt wrong, after their whole exchange.

He’d simply treat them sweet, as lovers would, before doing so. Surely then it’d feel right.

Fingers pushed deep into their core, pleased with how easily they slipped inside with the aid of their slick, and slowly began pumping them within, continuing to tease and prod at their clit with his tongue, just enough to keep them right on the edge of sweet bliss, but not enough for anything more. He wanted [Name] frustrated, to cry and beg for him, to feel their hands tug at his hair in hopes of getting a point across. Slowly, they were rewarded, another finger joining the others, making sure to scissor within to get them nice and ready for him.

Another sharp tug, yet this one was rougher, seemingly an accident, yet he couldn’t stop the moan that slipped from his lips. They both froze, knowing exactly what had just happened.

“... And you say you’re not cute.”

“That’s it! If you’re not prepared for what happens now, it’s your fault, [Name]!” 

It surprised himself, how the words weren’t tinged with malice, but… Excitement, or happiness? He didn’t want to think too much of it, focusing instead back onto [Name], sharply increasing his pace so they cried beneath him, hips fighting against his grip as they clawed as his hair and ears from how roughly he began to eat them. His fingers slipped away, the lion pausing long enough just to lick them clean of their sweet nectar, before dipping his own tongue inside of them, wanting nothing more than to taste them from the source as they finally came, uncaring as [Name] weakly tried to tug his head away, wanting even just a moment of respite…

Of course, he listened eventually, once he finally got his fill. Once he did, the blankets were tossed away, only to find a pair of bright, [color] eyes looking at him with an irritated pout.

“Hm? Something you want to say, herbivore?” They said nothing. Instead, they grabbed a pillow, and smacked it against him. “HEY!”

“... Hehe~” Their movements were a bit sluggish, mind clearly still lost in the fog of their orgasm as they both crawled to their knees, staring into the other’s eyes. “I guess I can apologize, since I’M actually a nice person…” His boxers were tugged down, [Name] licking their lips at the sight of his cock, hard and thick, with precum seeping down from the tip. They gently took it within their grip, finger collecting a bit of the white essence, before bringing it to their lips, lapping it away with a pleased hum. 

“That’s a bold game you’re playing, [Name].”

“Can you blame me? We’ve been so busy, that I haven’t been able to taste you in far too long…”

They weren’t wrong. The last time they’d been together, it was in the locker room right after a practice Magilift game against RSA. They’d snuck into the locker room when everyone else had left. The sight of them on their knees, working him with that smile as they kissed and nipped along his length, when they took him in, and allowed him to simply fuck their mouth as he pleased, his reward for putting up such a good game… 

It was perfect… So perfect, but it wasn’t what he wanted right now. He tossed open his bedside dresser, rummaging around for the box of condoms he kept within. They seemed to understand, and even agreed, though decided to make the task more difficult. [Name] pulled him close, arms wrapping around his lithe, toned waist before pulling him into a kiss, playfully nipping at his lower lips in request for more, as if he’d deny such a thing. Their tongues clashed, another reminder of just how different the two truly were, yet they couldn’t find themselves to care, the human pushing the lion down onto the bed, his thick mane splaying out against the green mattress, almost as if it were a majestic crown.

Such a sight made them pause, wanting to engrave the sight within their mind forever…

“... Oi, don’t just stare…” His hips ground against their own, reminding them of his need.

“My bad, my bad…” This time, [Name] reached into the drawer, finding the box with ease. They pulled out the tiny square, simply tearing it open with their hands, instead of with their teeth, like the man beneath them would. “You’re just so beautiful, you know… It’s a miracle I can ever get anything done when you’re around.” For just a split second, his eyes widened in shock, a faint tinge of red seeping across his face.

“... D-don’t spout such nonsense out… Now hurry up already!” It was addicting, teasing him like this… But for now, they’d do as he’d wish. It’d do no good showering him with constant praise when he already struggled enough with just one.

“I am, don’t worry…” The thin wrapper slipped onto his thick length, and once they were sure it was secure, [Name] smiled, finally taking him in. He was so hot, filling… No matter how many times they would take him, it always felt just like that very first night… Truly, it was a feeling they could never get enough of…

Though unsurprisingly, he was just as greedy as that first night, hips already bucking up to try and force as much of him as possible into their velvety heat. (Not that they’d complain, of course.)

Leona’s hands came to rest on their hips once more, the man smirking from beneath as he helped to guide [Name] along his cock at the pace he prefered, a rough, quick pace, emerald-green eyes twinkling in mischief as he watched them bounce along him, all while still snuggled up in his jacket, with such a stupid smile…

… It was a sight he could get used to forever…

\-----------

They’d long since fallen asleep, snuggled tightly to his side for warmth, yet he couldn’t find himself to do the same.

It wasn’t like there was any real reason to stay up… The sky was dark outside, and there was absolutely nothing to do… Well, save watch you sleep, that was, which he’d already done quite a lot of, both tonight and on past nights…

For just a moment, his eyes wandered over to his table, seeing the long-forgotten bouquet there. It was just within reach, so he brought it close, wincing a bit at the overly fragrant smell. (It was times like these, where he almost hated his sense of smell…)

He plucked away one of the red roses, examining it seemingly with indifference, before looking back at the human besides him.

“... Idiot, you shouldn’t go through all this effort for me…”

Despite his words, he held them closer, afraid of what would happen if he were to let them go.


End file.
